Various types of coupling or joining devices are known for joining together the ends of two pipes or tubes and to do so in such manner as to effect a fluid tight joinder thereof. Representative of such types of couplings are U.S. Pat. Nos. 364,449; 616,578; 906,099 and Re. 14,077. Other and varied manners of effecting tube end interconnection are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,084,761; 2,862,732; 3,188,122; 3,563,576; 3,880,452 and 4,529,230 which additionally disclose different ways of employing deformable seal means in such couplings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,043 and 4,637,639 disclose use of couplings wherein a nut is employed to deform a ferrule about a tube end to obtain a fluid tight joint. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,735 discloses an electrically insulating joint between two pipe ends.
Most usually such means as exemplified by the aforementioned patents, employ compression members engageable with another component through a screw thread arrangement that requires rotational movement of a closure or compression nut to effect compression of the sealing member in a course extending around the pipe end to deform that sealing member into a fluid tight seal engagement with selected surfaces in the joint assembly. These coupling components invariably have special shapes and thus require special manufacturing and/or machining to produce same. Also, many are of rather complicated construction. Thus the cost and complexity of these types of joining devices is undesirable, if fluid type sealing can be achieved with use of simple, inexpensive standardized readily available components and materials that provide for a tube and joint capable of withstanding joint pressures on the order of 500 to 1,000 psi.